Just For Today
by Gihyun ELFPumpkins
Summary: Kyuhyun seorang pemandu wisata harus menjadi partner dari seorang hantu hilang ingatan bernama Sungmin. Seiring berjalannya waktu mereka saling menyukai. ketika Sungmin mendapatkan kembali tubuhnya. Kyuhyun harus menerima bahwa Sungmin tidak akan mengingat semua kenangan ketika ia menjadi hantu. #Sumary kacau.


**Just For Today**

Author : Gihyun ELFPumpkins

Rating : T

Genre : Romance,drama

Cast : Sungmin, Kyuhyun And Super Junior

Pairing : always kyumin

Summary : Kyuhyun seorang pemandu wisata harus menjadi partner dari seorang hantu hilang ingatan. #Sumary kacau.

Disclaimer : Ide dari FF ini saya ambil dari novel berjudul SEOULMATE, selebihnya asli dari otak saya sendiri.

Warning : YAOI, typo dimana-mana, alur dan kata-kata berantakan,tidak sesusai dengan EYD,gaje,OOC.

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ. YANG BACA HARUS REVIEW !

Chapter 1

Cuaca dingin masih menyelimuti kota Seoul. Kota yang terkenal karena berbagai drama Korea nya ini memang terkenal sebagai kota yang sibuk, hampir seharian penuh aktivitas penghuninya terjadi di kota ini. Saat ini kota Seoul sedang memasuki masa paling dingin,sekitar minus 10 derajat celcius.

Di sisi lain kota seoul, terlihat kerumunan turis dari berbagai negara yang ingin menikmati keindahan kota Seoul. Sepertinya cuaca yang dingin tidak menghalangi niat Turis-turis tersebut untuk menikmati keindahan Kota ini. Turis tersebut di pandu oleh seorang pemandu wisata, dari penampilannya ia terlalu sempurna hanya untuk menjadi seorang pemandu wisata.

Namja pemandu wisata itu mengenakan topi rajutan yang menutupi sebagian rambut ikal karamelnya,jaket hitam dan sebuah syal yang melingkar di lehernya, tubuh tinggi serta hidung mancung membuat semua orang yang melihat akan terpesona kepada ketampanan namja ini dan tidak akan mengira bahwa ia adalah seorang pemandu wisata.

Namja berambut ikal tersebut terlihat begitu menikmati pekerjaanya, dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih ia menjelaskan secara detail tentang kota Seoul dan tempat-tempat yang menarik yang harus di kunjugi jika sudah berwisata ke Seoul.

" Kyuhyun, waktunya istirahat, ayo kita makan bersama ." Panggil seorang namja yang mempunyai Killersmile yang bisa membuat setiap yeoja ataupun namja terpesona ketika melihat senyumnya. Namja tersebut adalah Kibum teman dekat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju tempat Kibum.

" Ini ! Minumlah ! " Kibum menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat kepada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengambil coklat tersebut dari tangan kibum dan segera meminumnya.

" Haaah.. ! coklat hangat memang paling enak jika diminum di saat cuaca seperti ini. " Ujar Kyuhyun Seraya sesesali menempelkan tangannya pada gelas tersebut agar mendapatkan kehangatan.

" Ya, Sampai Kapan Kau mau bermain-main seperti ini. ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Dari Kibum, Kyuhyun Menyeringitkan dahi tanda tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang di berikan Kibum untuknya.

" Sampai Kapan kau mau bermain menjadi pemandu wisata seperi ini ? kau juga bukan orang yang cocok dengan pekerjaan ini . Bukankah sudah saatnya kau mengambil alih perusahaan Appa mu ."

Sebenarnya pertanyaan ini sudah sering kali Kibum tanyakan kepada Kyuhyun, akan tetapi Kyuhyun Selalu Saja mengatakan bahwa ia belum siap atau ia masih menikmati pekerjaanya sebagai pemandu wisata.

Padahal Mrs. Cho, Umma Kyuhyun, sudah sering kali meminta agar Kyuhyun mau pulang dan belajar untuk meneruskan perusahaan Appa nya.

Bahkan Mrs. Cho juga sering kali meminta bantuan Kibum agar mau membujuk Kyuhyun, akan tetapi sampai sekarang pun semua usaha yang Kibum lakukan sama sekali tidak berhasil.

Pada awalnya memang Kibum lah yang mengajak Kyuhyun untuk mencoba pekerjaan ini, akan tetapi pada saat itu Kibum sama sekali tidak tau bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang kaya, ia hanya mengira Kyuhyun berasal dari keluarga biasa dan Kyuhyun pun tidak pernah menunjukkan kemewahannya pada orang lain.

" Sudah lah Hyung, aku bosan mendengar pertanyaan mu itu. " Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada cuek.

Mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Kibum tau bahwa namja tersebut mulai marah dengan pertanyaan yang ia berikan. Kibum mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Kyuhyun tidak marah.

Dan tidak akan menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu lagi kepada Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun, sudah waktunya kerja. Kajja ." Ajak Kibum.

Merasa perkataannya tidak dijawab, Kibum lalu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan mendapati namja tersebut sedang menatap kosong pada dinding yang berada diseberang meja mereka.

" Kyuhyun-ah. " Kibum mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya dan sesekali menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

Merasa dirinya di panggil oleh seseorang Kyuhyun pun langsung menoleh malihat Kibum yang mulai cemas pada keadaan Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun-ah, Gwaenchanha ? " Tanya Kibum, terlihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah namja tersebut.

" Ah,.. ne Hyung. Gwaenchanha. " Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Hyungnya itu. Setelah itu, Kibum dan Kyuhyun segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

Seperi biasa, Suasana pertokoan di kota Seoul selalu saja ramai,hanya ada beberapa toko saja yang belum membuka tokonya.

" Ah… " Ucap Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya mencoba merenggangkan semua otot-otot di tubuhnya, akhir- akhir ini ia harus selalu bangun pagi. Karena banyak sekali turis yang datang membuat waktu istirahatnya berkurang.

Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya, berusaha menikmati keramaian tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja matanya terfokus pada satu hal, ia melihat ke arah café bertuliskan Mouse And Rabit.

Café tersebut belum buka, dan sepertinya tidak akan buka pada hari ini. Sebenarnya bukan café itu yang Kyuhyun lihat melainkan seorang namja yang sedang berdiri atau lebih tepatnya melayang di sekitar café tersebut.

Ya, namja tersebut bukanlah manusia melainkan hantu. Kyuhyun memang bisa melihat hantu, kemampuan ini dimilikinya setelah ia mengalami kecelakaan sekitar 4 tahun lalu.

Awalnya Kyuhyun sangat terganggu dengan kemampuannya tersebut, ia bahkan sempat depresi karena hal ini. Akan tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu Kyuhyun mulai bisa membiasakan dirinya.

Kyuhyun kembali melihat gerak gerik namja tersebut, namja tersebut mengenakan sweater berwarna abu-abu, kulit putih dan mata foxy yang begitu indah. Namja tersebut mencoba menghalangi turis yang membawa coklat, permen, ataupun makanan yang manis-manis.

Namja tersebut mencoba mengambil coklat dari salah satu turis, namun ia gagal karena ia bahkan tidah bisa menyentuh coklat tersebut. Setiap benda yang ia sentuh pasti selalu lolos dari tangannya. Ia mendecik kesal dan mempoutkan bibir mungilnya, sesekali ia mencoba memarahkan sang turis.

Akan tetapi semua itu tidak ada gunanya karena tidak ada satupun yang bisa melihat ataupun mendengarnya. Sesekali Kyuhyun tertawa geli melihat tigkah namja tersebut. Merasa Kyuhyun memperhatikannya, namja tersebut melihat Kyuhyun dan Mulai melayang ke arah Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja mata caramel Kyuhyun bertemu dengan mata foxy milik namja tersebut. Kyuhyun menatap mata indah tersebut, mata itu begitu bersih dan bersinar baru kali ini Kyuhyun melihat mata secantik itu. Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak mau namja tersebut tau bahwa Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya. Kyuhyun lalu segera pergi meninggalkan namja tersebut.

Malam hari di Kota Seoul, cuaca semakin dingin. Kota Seoul pada malam hari tidak seramai pada siang hari, orang-orang sepertinya lebih memilih di dalam rumah ditemani dengan penghangat mereka.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00 KST. Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri salah satu pertokoan di Kota Seoul, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaketnya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Ia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia menghentikan langkahnya di gang sempit dan cukup gelap.

Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati hantu yang ia lihat di pertokoan itu sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ? Kau mengikutiku ? " Tanya Kyuhyun pada namja tersebut.

Sementara namja tersebut hanya bingung dan melihat – lihat sekeliling nya melihat apakah ada oranglain selain mereka berdua.

" Ya. Aku bicara padamu. "

Mata namja tersebut membulat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia lalu melayang mendekati Kyuhyun.

" Kau bisa bisa melihatku ? " Tanya namja tersebut.

" Iya, aku bisa melihatmu dan berhentilah mengikutiku, itu sangat mengganggu ku. " Ujar Kyuhyun.

" jinjja ? " Ucap namja pemilik mata foxy itu tidak percaya.

" Ne, aku bisa melihatmu. Wae ?"

" kalau begitu, apa kau mau menjadi Mate ku ? " Tanya namja tersebut pada Kyuhyun.

" Apa itu Mate ? kedengaran nya aneh, aku tidak mau. " Tolak Kyuhyun.

" Ayolah.. Siwon bilang aku harus mencari Mate ku agar aku bisa bertahan di dunia ini. " Ucap namja tersebut yang di buat sememelas mungkin.

" Ani,. Aku tidak mau "

" Ayolah,. Aku sudah mencari selama 10 hari, untuk menemukan Mateku. Aku yakin kaulah Mateku ." Ucap namja tersebut meyakinkan Kyuhyun, dan dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia menatap Kyuhyun.

" Haah,.. ! Arraseo, aku akan membantu mu. Berhenti menatap ku seperti itu. " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghela nafasnya.

" Jeongmal ? ah,.. Gomawo. " Ucap namja tersebut sambil tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.

" Ne, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan ? dan ,.. siapa namamu ? Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Ah,. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Minnie, itulah namaku sekarang. Dan kau siapa nama mu ? "

Ucap namja hantu bernama Minnie itu, sambil bertanya kepada Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, sampai akhirnya ,…

" Bwuahahahaha,.. " Kyuhyun tertawa dengan leganya, membuat namja bernama Minnie itu Bingung.

" Wae ? " Tanya Minnie bingung.

" Minnie ? Nama apa itu ? jelek sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela tawanya.

" Apa salahnya dengan itu ? aku suka nama itu kedengarannya sangat imut. Jangan menghina namaku. Kau tidak sopan, " Ucap Minnie kesal sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya. Dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

" Ya, kau mau kemana ? " Ucap Kyuhyun lalu mengejar hantu tersebut.

.

.

.

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Minnie sudah berada didepan bangunan berpapan namakan SEOULMATE, dari luar bangunan ini lebih mirip rumah hantu dari pada rumah manusia. Rumah berlantai 2 itu memang terlihat cukup seram dari luar. Kyuhyun dan Minnie membuka pintu yang ti dak terkunci itu dan masuk kedalam, rumah ini begitu berbeda dengan yang dilihat dari luar, didalam rumah ini begitu hangat dan sangat terang.

Terlihat dua orang namja dan dua orang hantu melihat mereka. Tiba-tiba saja Seorang namja berjalan kearah mereka

" Minnie-ah, kau dari mana saja ? dan,.. Nuguseyo ? " Ucap namja tersebut.

" Siwon, dia ini Mate ku. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, dia adalah Siwon pemilik tempat ini. " Ucap Minnie memperkenalkan keduanya.

" Jeongmal ? senang bertemu dengan mu Cho Kyuhyun. " Ucap Siwon, lalu mengajak Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Siwon lalu menjelaskan kepada Kyuhyun tentang pekerjaan yang di lakukan SeoulMate. Dan Siwon juga menjelaskan bahwa Mate harus membagi sebagian kekuatannya kapada para Soul agar Soul bisa bertahan dan tidak menghilang dari dunia ini.

Kyuhyun cukup menegrti dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Siwon, itulah sebabnya mengapa Minnie begitu memohon meminta kepada Kyuhyun untuk di jadikan Matenya.

Namun ada satu pertanyaan yang masih mengganjal di ottak Kyuhyun, dan ia pin segera menanyakannya pada Siwon.

" Apakah semua Soul yang ada di sini sudah meninggal ? " Tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

" Eunhyuk dan Yesung sudah, tapi aku tidak tau dengan Minnie. Aku tidak tau apakah ia sudah meninggal atau masih koma ? " Ucap Siwon

" lalu mengapa ia bisa ada di sini ? " Ucap Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa menghentikan rasa penasarannya.

" Aku melihatnya sebulan yang lalu, ia sama sekali tidak mengingat apa pun tentang dirinya. Sepertinya ia mengalami suatu kecelakaan, aku sudah mencari semua info kecelakaan pada hari itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Dan aku membawanya kemari karena kasihan padanya yang bahkan tidak tau namanya sendiri. Aku harap kau bisa membantunya. " Ucap Siwon lalu tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti dan melihat Minnie yang sedang bercanda dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

" Minnie-ah, Bagaimana caramu mendapatkan Mate setampan itu ? " Tanya Eunhyuk pada Minnie.

" Ya, Eunhyuk-ah kau ini.. " Ucap Donghae kesal.

" Aku hanya bercanda Hae, jangan marah ne ,.. " Rayu Eunhyuk pada Donghae. Sementara Minnie hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua namja tersebut.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju café bernama ConnaBeans hari ini adalah hari ini ia mendapatkan pekerjaan dari SeoulMate. Seseorang meminta salah seorang dari SeoulMate untuk membantunya berbaikan dengan pacarnya. Dan Siwon menyerahkan pekerjaan ini kepada Kyuhyun dan Minnie.

" Anyonghaseo Kyuhyun imnida " Ucap Kyuhyun pada seorang namja yang merupakan klienya itu.

" Anyonghaseo Choi Minho imnida. Apakah kau orang dari SeoulMate ? " Tanya namja bernama Minho itu.

" Ne, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan "

" Kau hanya perlu menyanyi di belakang panggung, selebihnya biar aku yang urus." Jelas Minho pada Kyuhyun.

" Ne, Arraseo. " Kyuhyun lalu melihat Minnie yang sedang sibuk melihat-lihat kue yang begitu menggodanya.

" Ya, Kajja . " Ucap Kyuhyun, Minnie pun langsung pergi ke tempat Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun-ah, apakah pekerjaan kali ini boleh ku selesaikan sendiri ? " Tanya Minnie pada Kyuhyun.

" Apa kau yakin bisa melakukan nya ? "

" Aku yakin ,aku bisa melakukannya. " Ucap Minnie dengan mata berbinar-binar.

" baiklah, jangan sampai kau melakukan kesalahan. Arraseo ."

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun Minnie segera kebelakang panggung dan segera bersiap-siap mengeluarkan suara indahnya.

Tetapi ketika ia mulai bernyanyi terdengar bunyi lengkingan yang begitu nyaringsehingga membuat Minho Klien mereka cemas. Melihat Minho yang mulai cemas Kyuhyun segera menggantikan tempat Minnie.

_Oneuleun museum ilin geoni uleotdon_

_Eolgul gateungeol_

_Geuga neooui maeumul apeuge haetni,.._

Suara merdu Kyuhyun membuat seluruh isi café menjadi hening, dan akhirnya misi mereka berhasil Minho akhirnya berbaikan dengan pacarnya Taemin.

Taemin begitu terharu dengan apa yang Minho lakukan. Walaupun Taemin tidak tau yang sebenarnya menyanyi adalah Kyuhyun bukan Minho.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat Minnie, sepertinya Minnie marah karena pekerjaanya direbut oleh Kyuhyun.

" Suara mu bagus , " Ucap Minnie pada Kyuhyun.

" Gomawo, kau tidak marah " Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit cemas.

" Untuk apa aku marah ? pekerjaan kita berhasil. Itu yang lebih penting "

Ucap Minnie sambil mengembangkan senyumnya Kepada Kyuhyun.

" Haah,.. Aku ingin sekali makan kue itu, " Ucap Minnie dengan raut wajah sedih.

Melihat ekspresi Minnie, Kyuhyun merasa kasihan padanya dan ingin sekali membantu membantu Minnie menemukan jati dirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Minnie menatap Kyuhyun.

" Wae ? " Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

" Kyu-ah, aku harus berjanji jika aku sudah kembali ke tubuh ku kau harus membelikan ku semua makanan ini. "

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendegar ucapan Minnie tersebut.

" Baiklah aku akan membelikanya "

" Jinjja ? kau harus memegang kata-kata mu Kyu," Ucap Minnie bersemangat.

" Ne, aku janji. Kajja, ayo kita pulang ".

TBC

Gimana chingu menarik gak ? saya harap kalian suka dengan FF saya yang satu ini. Dan jangan lupa di REVIEW ya.

Untuk lanjutannya, saya akan melihat FF mana yang paling banyak REVIEW nya itulah yang akan saya update duluan.

Jadi mohon REVIEW nya ya

Dan terima kasih buat yang udah REVIEW FF sebelumya

Thanks to : , Leny Clouds,ZaAra evilkyu and Others


End file.
